


Never read Harry Potter

by h_pw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Red Beauty Week, harry potter prompt, ruby and belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_pw/pseuds/h_pw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle convinces Ruby to dress up as Harry Potter characters for Halloween.  Red Beauty Week prompt, fluff and smut, pwp (there's a sort of plot, maybe?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never read Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't resist writing something else for Red Beauty week because let's just face the fact that ladies in uniforms is just a dream, and two ladies together in uniforms is inevitably going to lead to someone being pushed against a surface somewhere, or at least they do in my brain.   
> Anyway, usual disclaimer of I don't won anything just having fun with fictional characters and enjoy :-)

“Wow you guys look great!  Who are you?”

“I’m Hermione Granger and Ruby…well she was supposed to be Luna Lovegood, because she’s a total Ravenclaw, but she wouldn’t wear the wig.”

Ruby can’t help but smile at her friend’s pout, and at the blank look on Emma’s face that indicates she has no idea what Belle is talking about.

“I’m guessin’ you’ve never read Harry Potter then.”  Ruby teases.

“And you have?”  Emma cuts back with a raise of her eyebrow.

Ok she has her there because when Belle had suggested Harry Potter for their Halloween costumes Ruby had been hesitant.  Ruby Lucas likes comics and cheap romance novels, she keeps the latter a bit of a secret, always blaming Granny whenever a customer catches a glimpse and comments on one of the dime store paperbacks tucked under the counter.  She likes books about science and people overcoming stuff, finding their redemption, she likes poetry because it’s short and it doesn’t always mean what you think it means when you first read it.  She doesn’t like books about magic, or fairy tales and their predictable endings. 

Ruby Lucas has not read Harry Potter, but Emma Swan does not need to know that so Ruby simply shrugs and ignores her comment.  One of the dwarves, she not sure which as they’re indistinguishable in their matching minion costumes, walks past with a tray full of Leroy’s special trick or treat punch and Ruby manages to grab some cups, dividing them between her friends and proposing a toast.

“To Halloween!”  The words are echoed around the group and the cups are tilted back, hastily followed by a chorus of spluttering.

The night moves on in a relaxed way, flitting between dancing and conversation, and Ruby finds that she’s been enjoying herself.  She’d been unsure when Granny had first suggested hosting a Halloween party, she’d been even more uncertain when Belle had excitedly grabbed her arm and started talking about co-ordinating outfits, but she can’t find it in herself to deny the woman anything.

It must be the worst kept secret in Storybrooke that she has more than a friendly interest in Belle.  She’d thought she’d been hiding it well but over the last week something seems to have changed and everyone has been commenting on the palpable tension that’s developed between them.  From Granny pointing out how often Belle hangs around the dinner and distracts Ruby, to Emma teasing her when Belle kissed her on the cheek the other day, but Ruby doesn’t want to read too much into what people are saying.  It’s only been a month since Belle ended things with Gold, and she’s content and enjoys Belle’s friendship too much to push for something more and risk losing it all.

“Penny for your thoughts?”  The question pulls Ruby from her musings and she looks up from where she’s sat to see Belle standing beside her.

“Just, you know…lost in my own head there for a minute, must be Leroy’s punch.”

“Come with me there’s something I want to show you.”

Belle holds out her hand and Ruby takes it, letting the other woman pull her up slightly from her seat and leads her through the party, through the door in to the back of the diner.  She’s somewhat confused about what could possibly be back here for her to see when Belle stops suddenly, causing Ruby to walk into the back of her.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s my fault, sorry I just wanted to speak to you alone.”

“I thought you had something to show me?”

“No, I mean yes, yes I do, it’s just…”  Belle sighs heavily and Ruby watches as the other woman’s eyes flit around the room, over the shelves of pans and trays and plates, anywhere but Ruby as she takes a few deep breaths.  Her hands reach out and come to rest on Ruby’s shoulders, Belle’s eyes have found their way to hers and there’s a steely shade to their usual blue.

“I want to tell you something but I can’t seem to find the right words, so I thought I could show you instead, but I’m scared.”

“You don’t need to be scared, it’s just me.”

Belle just stares at her, and Ruby starts to feel nervous and unsure, because there’s this growing tension between them and she’s not really sure what’s happening right now.  Belle’s hands trail down from her shoulders as she takes a step closer into Ruby’s personal space, fingers wrapping around the blue striped tie she’s wearing.  There’s a sharp tug and Ruby’s head is pulled down until her lips collide with Belle’s, she’s glad her lips and mouth are covered as the surprised yelp that rises in her throat is muted and swallowed.

The shock only lasts for a moment before Ruby is kissing the other woman back, Belle’s lips are soft and warm, and Ruby can still feel the pressure of the tie around her neck keeping her head securely at Belle’s level.  She reaches a hand up to weave into the other woman’s hair, it has to be one of Ruby’s favourite things when Belle has her hair in loose curls, naturally framing her face like they have been tonight, begging for fingers to run and twist through the strands.

The sensation seems to trigger something in her, a memory, a fantasy, a desire, maybe just the fact that this is something she’s wanted for a while and she doesn’t want it to end, doesn’t want to let the opportunity pass her.  Her other hand finds the woman’s hip and she pushes until Belle’s back hits the refrigerator door behind them.

Belle moans at the contact and Ruby feels the other woman’s hands move from between them and arms encircle her neck, drawing them closer together as a tongue runs across her bottom lip.  She happily grants access and feels her arousal spike at the way Belle’s tongue so thoroughly encircles and explores her own.

Their heated making out is like gasoline fuelling a fire, and it’s with a great effort, but with a need to wrestle back some control on the situation, that Ruby’s fingers tighten in Belle’s hair and tilt her head back, breaking their kiss.  Her lips ghost down Belle’s pale throat before slowly licking back up the tense column.  There’s nothing delicate or gentle about it, it’s raw and wet, the moan she feels vibrate against her tongue and the arch of Belle’s upper body searching for contact against her own encourages her.

“What do you want?”  Is rasped against Belle’s throat, as Ruby continues to bathe it with her tongue, feeling the muscles and tendons twitch beneath the skin.

“I want you to touch me.”

She can’t help but bite at light flesh in an attempt to pull back her moan at Belle’s words.  Such sensual and sure words coming out of such an innocent and unsullied looking body, especially in that uniform, it’s intoxicating.  It’s what has always drawn her to Belle, how easily the other woman seems to slip between roles, all gentle sweetness on the outside but underneath there’s a drive and determination, a prim and sometimes naïve exterior that belies the knowledge and capability below.

“I want you to make me come.”

There’s a growl, an honest to whatever powers that be growl, that rumbles deep in her abdomen and throat.  Like a rolling boulder or avalanche it crescendos and whatever it hits snaps and breaks something within her.

It’s a blur as her hands scramble to grip the backs of Belle’s thigh, hoisting the other woman up and guiding her legs to wrap around her waist.  Her lips seek out Belle’s once more, her tongue unapologetically thrusting into the other woman’s mouth, working its way and claiming every millimetre and crevice.

She runs a hand along Belle’s thigh, the other braces against the wall to keep them steady, and there have been too many nights thinking about this, thoughts of short skirts and material slowly sliding up creamy thighs.  She’ll have to revisit it in more detail another time because her hand is being drawn towards damp heat like a magnet, a quick flip of material and Belle’s skirt is up around her waist.  It only takes a small movement to remove the final barrier that is preventing her from feeling the heat against her hand directly, as she pushes the fabric of Belle’s underwear aside and her fingers slip through wet silken folds.

She feels, more than hears, her name exhaled against her ear, and it’s like when she’s running during Wolfstime because everything is becoming hazy around the edges and focused on sensation.  The sound of Belle’s rapid pulse, the intensifying smell of books and rose that always surrounds her, the touch, the _feel_ of her, it’s electrifying, every nerve ending in Ruby seems to have moved to wherever a part of her body is in contact with Belle’s.  Her fingers have found a steady rhythm, quick hard circles that slip and flick over Belle’s clit, and it’s like she’s winding the other woman up as she feels the tension between them increase with every completed circular motion.

Thighs squeeze tightly around her, and she can feel the tension in Belle’s body reach its peak, feels the first thread snap as Belle releases a gasped ‘oh’ against her lips.  She switches the movement of her fingers to match Belle’s wildly bucking hips, trying to draw out the other woman’s pleasure as much as possible.  The scent of Belle’s swelled arousal hits Ruby and she can’t resist sliding her hand to the source, two fingers gliding deeply into Belle.  Teeth sink into Ruby’s lower lip and the grip around her fingers tightens to let her know that Belle has found another crest to her orgasm.  She keeps thrusting until she feels Belle become boneless, her lower lip is released and she’s sure she can taste blood but she doesn’t care.

Ruby focuses on Belle’s face, which holds a look of pure contentedness, to which she can’t resist placing a soft peck to the lips before her.  Belle’s eyes open at the action, a slow smile growing, as they remain in their embrace, just letting their breathing and heart rates slowly relax together.  Her senses still feel super heightened, her skin crawling with an unreleased arousal, but sated by the moment and satisfaction of her partner.

She feels the thighs around her waist shift and catches the wince on Belle’s face.  Moving her hands to the other woman’s outer thighs she massages them gently, helping to ease some of the cramp and tension until they’re relaxed and she can gently return Belle’s feet to the ground.

Their eyes meet again and Ruby is content to just stay like this, looking at Belle, her hands languidly roaming over the other woman, straightening and smoothing out her clothes.  One of Belle’s hands reaches up, cupping the side of her face as a thumb wipes across her lower lip, and her eyes are drawn to Belle’s lips as teeth bite down on one side of her own lower lip.  The thumb and hand slide down her neck until hands are lightly gripping her upper arms, and pushing up on her toes Belle places a chaste kiss to Ruby’s lips, the gentle action causing her head to spin a little bit.

“I’ve never read Harry Potter.”

Ruby wants to facepalm herself because she has no idea where that came from or why that came out of her mouth, but then Belle’s light laughter fills the air between them and they share shy smiles.

“Then you should come by the library tomorrow and we’ll fix that.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
